20 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 05:20 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 72 - Fatum - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewające Indie. cz. 2.. Ganges: rzeka życia (Wildest India) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); reż.:Richard Kirby; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /54/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Przepis dnia - /50/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewające Indie. cz. 3. Himalaje: sam szczyt (Wildest India) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); reż.:Richard Kirby; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2739; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5889 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5889); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /50/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2500 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Drużyna A - odc. 3, Dzieci z Jamestown (The A - Team, ep. 3, Children of Jamestown); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2740; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2501 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /55/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /25/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Biało - czerwoni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 48; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:25 Rambo II (Rambo: First Blood Part II) - txt. str. 777 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:George P. Cosmatos; wyk.:Sylvester Stallone, Richard Crenna, Charles Napier, Steven Berkoff, Julia Nickson-Soul; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Strażnicy skarbu (Treasure Guards) 92'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Ian B. MacDonald; wyk.:Raoul Bova, Anna Friel, Volker Bruch; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Pokój szybkich randek - txt. str. 777 42'; film TVP; reż.:Anna Maliszewska; wyk.:Magdalena Czerwińska, Łukasz Simlat, Bogusława Pawelec, Elżbieta Jarosik, Marian Dziędziel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Drużyna A - odc. 3, Dzieci z Jamestown (The A - Team, ep. 3, Children of Jamestown); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Świat się kręci - /55/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Rambo II (Rambo: First Blood Part II) 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:George P. Cosmatos; wyk.:Sylvester Stallone, Richard Crenna, Charles Napier, Steven Berkoff, Julia Nickson-Soul; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Notacje - Danuta Michałowska. Teatr Godziny Słowo; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 42/91 W zdrowym ciele; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Wędrowne rozmowy rabina i księdza - Leżajsk; reportaż; STEREO 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 384; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1010 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 179 Zapomniana choroba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Portugalia - "Porto" (35); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Karnawał na Wyspach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 26 "Fala"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 XIX Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2013. Port Lotniczy Koszalin - Wielka Emigracja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 100 "Razem i osobno" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1018 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 29 "Nauczycielka z przeszłością"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/78; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1010 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1011 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 538 - Moja krew; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino relaks - Randka w ciemno - txt. str. 777 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Katarzyna Maciąg, Borys Szyc, Lesław Żurek, Anna Dereszowska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bogusław Linda, Tomasz Kot, Danuta Stenka, Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 34/45 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. Profiler Profiled); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Randka w ciemno - txt. str. 777 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Katarzyna Maciąg, Borys Szyc, Lesław Żurek, Anna Dereszowska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bogusław Linda, Tomasz Kot, Danuta Stenka, Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Apetyt na życie - odc. 23/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 24/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 84 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 71 Sezon: 2 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 72 Sezon: 2 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 58 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 355 12:00 Ślubna gorączka Odcinek: 11 13:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 10 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1783 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1213 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 145 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 495 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1784 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 373 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 430 20:35 Top chef Odcinek: 11 22:05 Co facetom w głowie siedzi 0:00 Apartament dla dwojga 2:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 69 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1500 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2464 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2240 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1825 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1295 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 257 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 131 13:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1096 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 55 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 258 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2241 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 132 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 56 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3746 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1826 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1097 21:30 Bitwa o dom Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 22:30 Saga "Zmierzch" - Zaćmienie 1:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 2:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3746 2:15 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1109 3:35 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2241 4:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Szczecin 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 20.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:46 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 20.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Wokół nas 08:35 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - I stał się cud; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 KolejTV; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Antenowe remanenty 09:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Bezprizorni; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Dziennik regionów- tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 11:15 Polska samorządna; magazyn 11:45 FINAŁOWE PRZEDSTAWIENIE INTERNETOWEGO PRZEGLĄDU TEATRÓW SZKOLNYCH 12:45 Antenowe remanenty 13:30 Wszystko po krakowsku - Artyści swojej Almae Matri cz. I; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Wokół nas 14:05 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - I stał się cud; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English - Everyday English 259 (26.11.2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 228 - Przeziębiona wróżka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Barka; magazyn 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów- tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Lider; magazyn 17:00 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 11 -; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:44 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 17:46 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:02 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:42 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Wielka woda - Film o profesorze Macieju Gliwiczu; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Cezary Iber; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:12 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Magazyn Reporterów - Wielkie tak na wielkie nie; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej 21:00 Pogoda - 20.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 20.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:03 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:26 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Bobrze czy na Wigrach jest dobrze; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik, Bożena Walencik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Everyday English - Everyday English 259 (26.11.2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 228 - Przeziębiona wróżka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /54/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Ex Libris - 146; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Gruby - odc. 2/7 Szkoła; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Flesz historii - odc. 157; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Patriotyzm (364); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 52; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 954 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /11/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 8/13* - Rozdroże - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Złota sobota - piosenki z lat 40-tych; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 14:50 Janka. Morska księżniczka 31'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bohdan Sienkiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Notacje - Andrzej Wielowieyski. Obywatel Europy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 821* - Punkt widzenia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 52; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Patriotyzm (364); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /11/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Golec uOrkiestra "Wszystkim na uciechę"; koncert; STEREO 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 954 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 5 - U zbójców; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /11/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Siła wyższa - odc. 9/13* - Świętokradztwo - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (365); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (48) z NEO - NÓWKĄ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Fotograf 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Franciszek Trzeciak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 52; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /11/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Gruby - odc. 2/7 Szkoła; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 5 - U zbójców; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 9/13* - Świętokradztwo; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (365); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 954; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (48) z NEO - NÓWKĄ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gotyckie Gryfice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia